


Killer Queen

by Ally_Futuras



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Futuras/pseuds/Ally_Futuras
Summary: Jason had never thought the day would come when a girl would catch his attention. Especially a young child who he soon feels responsible for. Jason befriends the small 7 year old, as time passes by he seems to become her father of sorts.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they met, he was quite surprised. Jason would be lying if he said he hadn't been at least a bit startled and caught off guard.

He'd been looking after his old neighborhood for a while already. A few weeks of just hanging around, keeping the scum in their place and away from kids. Nothing new. And he met her. The small curly haired blonde. She was about six years old. Little Debbie.

"I brought you some cookies, I thought you might be hungry," she told him one night.

Jason was on the rooftop of young Debbie's apartment building, he'd been simply hanging around. Her rooftop provided him with an excellent view of the playground just a few blocks away and let him look after the children who still played there after dark, those who's parents didn't have the time to take care of them.

"Oh, hey there," he'd replied. It was a bit of a surprise, Jason was wearing his helmet and this child wasn't the least bit scared of him, "Cookies? You brought me cookies?"

"Yeah, do you like cookies? I heard you ate the heads of your enemies and drank their blood. I wasn't able to get any of that so I brought you store bought cookies instead," the small blonde said as she neared closer.

She wore pink pajamas. A nightgown pajama actually with a teddy bear design right on the front. The tips of her toes visible from underneath the frilly soft edge of her pajama. Debbie held a small bag of cookies in her hands and reached out to give it to the older man.

"Who said I ate my enemies?" Jason asked with a light chuckle. He refused to remove his helmet, although he soon would have to if he wanted to eat the delicious treat the young girl had brought him.

"Tony from across the street. He said you're secretly a vampire who gets rid of bad guys," she answered easily before moving to stand behind Jason who sat on the edge of the building.

Jason then continued to slip off his helmet, he wore his domino mask underneath. His hair stuck up at awkward angles and a slight drip of sweat rolled down his damp forehead. It may have been nearing the end of summer but underneath his helmet Jason was begging for fresh air.

The young girl looked away yet peeked over slightly, wanting to see the older mans face as he set his helmet down beside him.

"You won't be able to see my face, kid," Jason grinned as he pointed to his domino mask, he knew she was eager to see who was underneath the red helmet.

The young man shared his bag of cookies with the blonde as she sat beside him, her feet not being long enough to reach over the ledge of the building. Jason would not have let her fallen either way.

"My name is Debbie. Debbie York," the girl smiled and stretched her hand out to Jason.

Jason swallowed the cookie he had been munching on and took her small hand in his, giving it a light shake, "Red Hood."

Debbie gave an exaggerated sigh, "Well I knew that already!"

And so their small "meetings" would continue. Every week, Jason would look forward to their time together. Tuesdays and Thursdays they would have their late night snack together. Those were the days her mother worked late into the night and Debbie was able to sneak out easily. There were some rare Friday nights that they would stay out until an hour or two before sunrise.

That was his weekly routine. Jason made it his job to take care of the kids around his old neighborhood. It wasn't much but Jason liked helping the kids. Even if the older ones were far more rude. The younger children always adored him for just being around.

Especially Debbie. God help him when it came to Debbie. The small girl would give him a heart attack. Truly she did occupy most of his time out on the streets. But she was a nice child, spoke to Jason as if she knew him all his life.

"How do you even find me, Kid?"

Jason was sitting at a park bench. It was a slow late night and somehow Debbie was able to walk two blocks to where he was. She had a bag of cookies in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. Not at all a surprise. Tonight she had on her ice cream pajamas.

"Dunno," she replied with a yawn before rubbing her eyes.

She sat beside the man. Debbie wasn't scared at all, not even when Jason had on his helmet. This kid was something else. Little Debbie, the one who had seen him with only his domino mask at most. They sat together and ate the oatmeal cookies Debbie had brought.

"Well, come on, kid," Jason smiled at her as he finished his cookie and pulled on his helmet once more. The young man then scooped the small girl in his arms and toward her home they went.

They went in through her window. Debbie lived on the fourth floor of the apartment building. Her room was just like Jason expected. Light purple walls and a pink bed in the corner while the floor was covered in toys and crayons. Obviously a little girls room. The only light in the room came from a sparkly nightlight near the floor beside her bedroom door and the light coming in from her window.

Jason then quickly took her to her bed. He let her get under the covers and then tucked her in underneath her soft pink blankets. He would most likely go home after that, there was no activity in the streets that night after all. No reason to keep on patrol.

Jason took a step back, letting Debbie get comfortable, ready to sleep. He decided to take a cookie from the bag she had left on her nightstand as he began to walk back toward her window. He removed his helmet and stuck the cookie in his mouth as he dodged her toys and crayons on the ground. Debbie would be asleep within seconds surely.

"Red," the young girl began to say, "When I grow up I wanna marry a boy like you."

Jason started coughing, choking on the cookie he was eating, "What?!"

"Yeah, a nice person who's also really brave."

Jason could not believe it. He wasn't sure how to answer that at all. This little girl really would give him a heart attack one day for sure.

"Debs," the young man started, he took a few steps back in her direction, "how about some sleep. Huh, kid, how about that?"

After setting his helmet on her bed, Jason reached her side and tucked her in once again after Debbie had sat up when talking to him. She was one hell of a kid. Probably the only normal friend he had. That must say a lot about the kind of people he knew. Debbie winced just as Jason grazed her wrist as he moved the blankets over her torso.

Jason sighed. "Kid, let me see the hand."

He knew the reason behind her hurting wrist but wished to see just how serious her injury was. Debbie's stepfather had quite the grip. Even more so on an almost seven year old young girl. It wasn't the first time Jason had seen the aftermath of her stepfathers rage.

"Can't you just take him away?" Debbie pleaded as she let the older man look over her now very bruised wrist.

He wished to God he could but Jason wouldn't do such a thing for or to the child. Sure he could rid Debbie of her stepfather but then what? Her own mother couldn't keep them afloat on their own. Even with two jobs worth of money every week.

Jason shook his head, "We had this talk already, princess."

He went into his belt and searched for an ointment and gauze he had swiped from Roy months before. He originally would use it for minor cuts or bruises he would acquire while on patrol but once Jason found out about the injuries the young girl sustained, he made sure to keep it on his person just for her and any other children in need of his help during patrol. Jason made a mental note of keeping some more first aid utilities on him for future use.

The young man bit his lip as he rubbed the ointment into Debbie's skin, "These little "incidents" are becoming more often, Debs."

Debbie kept her head down. There was very little she could do. She had been told by Jason many times before to run away or hide whenever her stepfather was in one of his moods after work.

"I just wish you could just stay with me, Red."

Jason finished up by wrapping Debbie's wrist with a light layer of gauze. He tried to ignore the pain coming from Debbie's voice. He shook away the terrible feeling in his gut and looked back up at the young girl with a smile.

Brushing her unruly blonde hair from her face, Jason tried to sooth the girl, "How about a barter?"

A barter? Debbie arched her brow and tilted her head. What a strange request coming from the masked man. She had nothing to offer him in a barter. But then again, perhaps his own barter would be worth the trouble and she could figure out her end of the bargain after.

Before she could even utter a word, Jason stood up, he was an extremely tall man in Debbie's eyes. Taller than even the tallest of giants. He paced about her room with one of his gloves hands over his chin as he thought out loud.

"I've always been very fond of your drawings," the young man stated as he stood in front of the wall across from Debbie's bed which was filled with various drawings, most of which had both Debbie and Red Hood saving the day from bad guys.

Debbie sat up in her bed, making sure to not injure her wrist any further. Her eyes were now glossy as she fought off the sleep that tugged at her eyelids.

Jason soon brought out a cellphone from one of his pockets. A smile seemed to have been carved on his face permanently as he showed the cellphone to Debbie. The young girl didn't mind it, she loved it whenever her friend smiled especially if his happy mood was directed at her.

"I'll give you this," Jason tossed the phone around in his hand and then pointed at her wall full of art, "for one of your drawings."

It seemed like a fair enough trade. The masked man was quite the barterer. Although Debbie knew there was far more to it, "What's the catch?"

His girl was smart.

Jason chuckled, "There's a phone number already in here. If you ever need to talk-"

"That isn't a fair barter then," Debbie cut him off as she immediately stood up from bed, walking toward her closet filled with toys. She grabbed a small stuffed toy rabbit and dusted him off before going to hand it to Jason. She took the cellphone from his hand and replaced it with her toy rabbit, "Keep Stevie safe for me and I'll stay safe for you both."

Nodding his head, Jason gave his most sincere smile, "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Within the first few weeks, Debbie would be sure to let Jason know about even the smallest things in her day. At any time of the day she would call him whenever she got the chance. It soon became quite a normal occurrence.

Even when the young man found himself at the manor or out with Roy or even on his days off that he went out for a cup of coffee and a nice breakfast. Debbie had inevitably become a part of the mans life and Jason was too stubborn to admit it. She always had the most interesting things to say.

_"Red, I saw Batman and his sidekick last night, I can't remember his name. Do you know them?... Oh- Do you know Wonder Woman?!"_

_"We should go to Russia. Dustin says it's colder than Antarctica there!"_

Jason was quick to remind the young girl that the reason behind giving her a way to contact him was strictly for emergencies. And so little Debbie made the phone calls less frequent. Only ever so often on some mornings or after school as she walked home on her own.

Coincidentally enough, Jason would not be around for quite a few days. Dick had asked for his assistance on a case. One of which the younger brother would not pass up. Dick had been going after a certain mob boss which Jason had also had his eye on. He had tons of other work to be done elsewhere but together it would be far easier to take the entire operation down and much quicker.

Although Jason had made the mistake in not letting Debbie know of why he would be absent, he eventually came across a piece of her anyway.

"Wait, he killed who again?"

Jason was in Dick's apartment looking over a couple of boxes full of files which Dick had been able to bring home from the station. Not entirely on legal terms but they did need some official information. In all honesty, it had been an extremely boring night for Jason.

Dick dropped the file he was going over and walked across his living room into the kitchen in search of something to drink, "Dominic York. He'd been working at the station for about three years."

York. But it couldn't be the same York could it?

"Sorry, Grayson, I- I have to go," Jason quickly stood up and collected his jacket as well as the file his brother had been reading and made his way to the front door, "I uh- I've gotta go do... stuff."

Dick took a drink from his soda before scolding the other man, "What about the case?"

"I'll have one of my guys keep you updated!" Jason was then out the door and off to his own trouble-making ways.

He did his own research after that. He put all the rest of his work on hold. Jason had some time on his hands after all. He found out a good amount over Debbie's father. The file held various pictures as well as reports. Officer Dominic York had left behind a wife and child of just two years of age. A decent man. Both Debbie and her father had the same rowdy blonde hair save for the fact that the older man had his neatly combed in contrast to Debbie never letting a hairbrush come near her. Although he was glad for learning more about the young girl, Jason couldn't help but feel guilty over having protruded into her personal life.

The days came and went. Dick's investigation had come to an end and Jason was free once more. Which meant he could resume with his hangout with young Debbie. She hadn't been calling him on his burner phone at all which could have either been a good or bad thing considering the young girl's attitude.

Jason would soon find out.

"You left without a trace!" Debbie scolded with her tiny fists balled up at her sides.

The young blonde was very much bitter at Jason. He had gone missing without having let her know. No warning at all. He had done so a few times before but never for such a lengthy time. Jason had let himself into her bedroom and woken her up as a surprise. It was a special day after all.

The older man chuckled, "I'm sorry, kid. But I'm here now aren't I?"

Debbie puffed up her chest and crossed her arms but she couldn't stay angry at her friend forever, "True. But you still missed my birthday party," she let her arms fall to her sides before a smile spread across her face, "Mommy took the day off and we baked a cake. Do you want to try it?"

After she had cut quite a large piece of cake and poured a glass of milk for him, Debbie met Jason on her roof where they normally would talk. Jason was sat on the ledge as usual, helmet off and domino mask on. Debbie came out the rooftops door in her fluffy yellow slippers and unicorn themed pajamas. She enthusiastically told Jason all about her day. Her mother had given her permission to miss a day from school as they baked and cooked a feast for her little own birthday party at home. They had baked quite a colorful cake covered in frosting drips resembling a rainbow.

"Have you seen my mommy? She's really pretty, people tell me I have her eye's. I wanna be real pretty like her when I get big." Debbie told Jason just as he finished the last piece of cake he had.

Yes he actually had seen her on few rare occasions. Larena Ruiz was very much so a beautiful woman Jason would admit. Although married to a different man, she did not take his surname as she had done so before and instead opted in using her maiden name. The woman had been through quite the journey as Debbie had told him. From the sliver of information and stories Debbie would mention, Jason had put the pieces together on what kind of woman her mother was. And held her in highest regards.

"She's a waitress at Destiny's in the afternoons and at night..."

Jason turned his head to look at the young girl who suddenly had on a puzzled look, "Yeah?

Debbie tilted her head and squinted her eyes, "Well she's a dancer but I've never heard of a night time ballerina."

Oh.

"Hey have I ever told you about my friend... Barnes?" Jason tried his best in changing the subject to anything possible now as he spoke nervously, "Barnes does the craziest things!"

The young girl laughed lightly to herself. Debbie sat beside Jason as she fought off the sleep tugging at her eyelids, "You have a friend named Barnes? That's kind of a funny name."

"Yeah, I suppose it is for a kid like him."

They spent the rest of the night taking aimlessly over nonsense. Debbie made herself comfortable leaning against Jason all the while the older man told her stories about his nights out on patrol. Jason found himself recalling his brothers and colleagues. He told her about Roy and his idiot yet at times quite genius planning and his many inventions as well as Barnes and his stubbornness to prove his worth at times. All in all it had been a great night as Debbie slowly but surely fell asleep. Not such a bad birthday after all. Maybe even her favorite birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little nod toward a friends own story, just minor side characters for this filler chapter, next will get back to the story I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Red's friend, call me Jason, kid."

This most possibly would become one of Jason's more insane moves of his live. Right behind trying to and almost succeeding, mind you, in murdering Bruce. It was one of those run of the mill, last second decision plans he would admit. But Debbie needed a decent babysitter and her stepdad was doing a terrible job in being responsible. Which is how Jason found himself picking up Debbie from school and soon also would begin taking her to school as well.

The young blonde looked up at the disheveled man, tilting her head as many other students scattered around her, in search of their own parents, "I like your hair."

Jason did his best in convincing himself that this was for her own well being. If he hadn't found out what he did those days back. He refused to do nothing. Especially if it would drag his kid into any trouble. 

Jason had been out on an assignment. Nothing too unusual or difficult. 

_"Eddie leaves at night when he thinks I'm asleep. He gets mad when I'm awake."_  

  Jason hadn't visited Debbie that night on account of his assignment. They opted on a phone call instead all the while the man was observing one of his owns executives carry out an operation on a local gang. Jason found himself shivering and pulling his Jacket tighter around him as the cold Gotham breeze hit his shoulders roughly. Winter slowly began it's descend.  

Edward Lawrence was the stepdad. Jason would gladly admit he hated Debbie's stepfather. Yet hate didn't even give justice to how Jason truly felt about the man. He might have once been respectable perhaps but now he was a deranged, shameful bastard. A criminal in his own right. Thief and conman. 

"Does your mom know about these disappearances?" Jason asked through his helmet. He recently had Tim make some adjustments to his helmet, one of which allowed him to talk to his blonde friend even while away on other assignments.

_"They've argued about it I think, but they always argue about everything. I heard him say things about meeting at the docks."_

The docks. Jason wasn't very far from the place. He knew his mission that night would be entirely effective either way, Jason had his best man on ground duty after all.  As though she could read his mind, Debbie scolded Jason over his headset. 

_"But don't go! If I hear you went to the docks I'll... I'll be super mad and not bring you anymore cookies or cupcakes!"_

Jason rolled his eyes and chuckled underneath his helmet. He took a long deep breath. Cracking his knuckles, Jason brought out his grappling hook. What Debbie didn't know wouldn't hurt her would it? He just couldn't help himself.

"I'm not making any promises." Jason spoke into his helmet as he took a leap off the building which he was standing at. 

And so naturally, the man found himself at the docks, on the lookout for any suspicious activity. 

Jason decided on a covert mission.  

The young man rested by the docks, on top of shipping containers as he let his feet hang over the edge. Jason began throwing pebbles into the water as he waited patiently. He was out of sight from any who would be at the docks at such a late hour. 

His helmet had began acting up as well. Maybe it had been a bad idea to add in few conveniences like a certain file filled with his favorite music or radio to listen to  keep updated on sports games. He'd found that some of those new tweaks he fashioned interfered with his radar at times and other more necessary appliances.

He'd been waiting for almost an hour before two cars came around the docks as quietly as they could. Jason was sure to keep his presence unknown, he jumped off the shipping container and onto another as he let his helmet signal in and find out what it was these men were talking about which would take a little time.

It hadn't come to a surprise when Debbie's stepfather was among the five men who had gotten out of their respectable cars. The man looked ghastly. From the mugshots Jason had seen before hand, Edward Lawrence had been a decently handsome man. Tall for a man like him and all muscle as he had worked various manual labor jobs in his youth when he was more heavily affiliated in gang activity. Mostly an involuntary fighter, positioned by his superiors.  Maybe the old myth was true, old  habits truly never die. 

Although, now Lawrence was a burnout, graying man. Too old to retire but not as young as he was once before. He'd become slow muscle.

Jason found his signal to be terrible at the docks, his headset still having trouble locking down a connection as he witnessed the group of men having a heated discussion. Lawrence becoming idle as his superiors spoke around him. Two bald men stood stoically behind a lean looking man and his assistant. 

The masked man found himself smacking his helmet a few times before he neared his way closer as he leaned against a shipping container a mere few feet away from the group.

_"You carry out our uptown job and we leave your pathetic excuse for a family alone. How shameful it would be if good ol' Eddie found himself behind bars for murdering his family."_

 Those crooked good for nothing son's of bitches. 

_"We'll even keep you on the tab. Personally. Provided you keep it rotating on the streets as before. Until then, we'll keep an eye on both your girls. You slip up again and the broads pay."_

_"Won't let you down, Delto."_

Even the decent scum were shit. 

It was a last resort in keeping the young girl safe from her stepfathers own idiot decisions but Jason refused to risk it. And now he found himself at the girls elementary school ready to pick her up. Red Hood had informed Debbie that a friend of his would be able to accompany her home seeing as she always walked to and from school on her own. Debbie was beyond glad when given the news. 

"So... need help with your backpack?" Jason was far from ashamed in carrying the girls bright purple and yellow princess backpack covered in stickers and a small blue animal key-chain.

Of course they spoke on their walk back home. Of course Jason took her to the ice cream parlor just around the corner and bought her a chocolate fudge sundae. And yes, of course he let her ride on his shoulders when she got tired of walking. Jason treated the girl to a nice afternoon especially for their first time together. 

The first time Jason Peter Todd and Deborah Holly York officially hung out. Red Hood out of the picture although for the most part, the variety of Debbie's questions still revolved around Red and how Jason knew him. 

"Childhood friends. Red always got me into trouble and vice versa. Why do you have such an old lady name?" Jason was quick to respond as the two walked along the city sidewalk together, taking slow strides.

Debbie shook her head in retaliation, "My mom liked Truman Capote."

"Breakfast At Tiffany's!"

From then on they became better friends far quicker. The two were able to have long debates and civil talks over classic literature. Debbie truly did seem to be becoming Jason's best friend. Not that Roy wasn't a great companion but he simply wasn't the literature type. 

But as always, the afternoon would have to come to an end. Debbie was glad Jason was now her friend and little by little Jason became an occurring guest in her life. For the next few weeks he would take her to and from school. On most night he would stay a bit later, the nights she and Red wouldn't have their cupcake or cookie late night dinner. 

It was on one of these nights that Jason had gotten a call and was immediately called away. 

Surprisingly enough, it was Bruce who was now asking for Jason's help. Not Jason exactly but the older man knew that Roy was quite the genius when it came to inventing and he had a certain request on a weapon he would need. It wasn't as though he couldn't build it himself but Bruce had very little time on his hands and the weapon being requested had to be built off the record. Roy was great with those things and was also Jason's best friend. It wouldn't have been too much to ask.

"Maybe. I'll see what he can cook up."

Not a for sure deal but if it kept Bruce off his case, Jason may possibly be happy to oblige. All the while having his talk with Bruce, a certain bug had crawled his way into the kitchen just as the older man had left.

"Demon spawn," Jason greeted as he lent against a counter and finished his glass of juice which he had been nursing while having his talk with Bruce.

Damian kept his head held high while he made his way toward the refrigerator. He knew of his fathers request and surely had been listening intently from the other room. Nothing escaped the young boy. Most of that request had been carried out solely because he himself wished for more lethal gadgets and gear.   

He also had been the one to contact his brother and asked him to come to the manor. He hated having to be the secretary and make calls. Yet the young boy knew Jason would not have been busy. On the contrary, Damian knew very well something was going on in his brothers life. Perhaps he had seen it with his own eyes some weeks before. And so he confronted his older brother.

"You refused fathers request for assistance, would it be wrong if I said it has something to do with a foolish blonde infant?"

The blood drained from Jason's face. He pursed his lips and clench his jaw. Setting his drink down as calmly as he could before grabbing Damian's arm and dragging him along the empty halls. Damian did little to protest before Jason snarled and pushed him against a wall harshly, making certain no one was around. 

"What the hell do you know, punk? You tell  _anyone_ and I'll rip out your tongue."

His voice was dripping venom, Jason was beyond exhausted and if Damian thought he could get away with such threats, he had another thing coming. No one would go anywhere near his kid if he had a say in it. 

Damian let a smirk crawl it's way onto his lips, "Relax, Todd. I advise you be cautious, this will only result in more weakness on your part." 

The young boy had no interest in his brother's affairs but he would remind him at least to be not be careless if he would bring another's life into their game. He had done his own snooping around while on patrol one night with his father and had seen quite a few things.

Jason scoffed, he loosened his grip and let Damian go, "I'll have Roy build your stupid gadgets and guns."

With that being said, the brother's nodded their head's, each understanding the other and they went their separate ways down the manor halls. Although it worried Jason that his brother knew of his most recent friend, Damian would be a fool to rat him out. And the little punk could be trusted at times so that also let Jason sleep comfortably at night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for those reading this story! This is just a small portion of what goes on in my mind truthfully. Leave comments on what more you would like to see, this chapter was fun to write and it's helping me a lot to get back into the writing game.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was sure to do his research. He was great at tracking down information especially on Gotham scum. But this was a tricky son of a bitch. He believed the uptown job could most possibly be a heist of some kind. Delto seemed to favor heists on big enough corporations, always after the money.

Which brought him to yet another investigation. J.C. Delto. Most notably a young man who continued his fight to the top of the food chain. Very much a young man, a couple of years Jason's senior from the looks of things. Delto had only recently surfaced. 

A ruthless man, Jason soon found out. Sacrificing the lives of even his own men if need be. None of his heists in the past ever being brought to justice, no tracks left behind. This guy was good at what he did, Jason would admit. Not as good as himself but still he was no amateur either.    

Jason needed a break. Which is how he found himself with Roy back in Star City. Not his favorite place to be but Roy wanted to pay a visit to his former mentor. More like play tricks and games on Ollie but Jason was happy to oblige. They observed Ollie for a night, finding out about a certain gala party for his upcoming birthday.  Roy was beyond ecstatic. Something about giving him the best birthday present of all time and bringing along a plasma beam gun on their visit for testing.

The red head had them perched atop a skyscraper some days later, looking down into the gala which Ollie would surely be attending  by now. Jason was sure to bring reading material as he settled down and removed his helmet. 

"Books rot your brain," Roy said as he fiddled with one of his arrows. 

Jason shrugged, "Says the man with a collection of Harry Potter books under his bed."

Roy chuckled and ignored his friends remark. He continued to tinker with his arrows all the while become irritated by his friends constant mumbling under his breath. Jason was aimlessly rambling and it quickly became an annoyance. Roy was sure he wasn't paying any attention to the book he'd brought on their stakeout. 

"Red, you're mumbling again," he annoyingly stated with a roll of his eyes.

Jason paid no attention and continued his thinking out loud, "But what else would happen uptown?"

That last detail soon sent shivers down Roy's back. Bad memories for sure. He shook his head in disgust before commenting, "Uptown? UT? Don't tell me it's circulating around Gotham now." 

And at last he had obtained Jason's attention. The man gave a look of confusion, tilting is head. Jason sat up, almost dropping the book in his hand as he did so, "What do you mean circulating? It's a heist isn't it?" 

Roy stopped his fiddling, putting his arrow back in it's quiver and looking at Jason with the most amused look, shaking his head, "Oh, Jaybird..."

Turns out that his believed heist was a hallucinogen drug. One of which Roy had decent information on. UT, or it's adopted name of Uptown was well known for being sold to the more wealthy people in upper districts hence being donned the name Uptown. Roy had history with the medium and would provide Jason with all information needed, and extra. 

"Ollie always wondered what I wasted my money on. It's cheaper now than it was before actually. Should've saved up my money instead and bought a Firebird when I was younger." 

Of course Roy had useful information over the substance. His friend was quite a genius although Jason would never admit it out loud. 

They carried out their plan in torturing Ollie. Causing trouble just for fun. Ambushing the gala filled with selfish wealthy scum but being sure to not harm anyone. They just wanted some fun, the two weren't monsters. And they wanted to annoy Oliver as a birthday present of sorts.

Roy had finally found out whether his plasma gun worked or not. Miraculously so, and much to the amusement of his former mentor, it worked like a charm. 

"Happy birthday, old timer. See ya' next year!"

Some colorful words were exchanged from both parties as soon as they had arrived.

 Jason and Roy were once again on their way back home.  While driving back to Gotham, the duo had stopped at an old bakery and Jason had picked up the most fun looking packet of cupcakes. Debbie would surely appreciate the treat. Although Roy had pastries of his own, Jasons' simply looked a lot more delicious.

"Touch any of those and you're a dead man, Harper."

It didn't take long to reach Gotham. And a drive with Roy reminded Jason of the old days when they were young idiots. Although, once they returned things had changed a bit for Jason. 

The first thing he did when returning to Gotham was take a long deserved nap. Second thing he did was take a hot bath and redress himself in clean clothes. Lastly, he would go find Debbie and give her the gift he had brought home for her.

At first he thought perhaps he was at the wrong school exit but when Debbie hadn't come out of class as usual when he picked her up, Jason thought that perhaps she had stayed home. The young man soon climbed up the fire escape yet was greeted with an empty room. That wasn't right, not at all. 

Jason ultimately had entered Debbie's apartment complex, climbed up the stairs with his batch of cupcakes and would knock on the young girls door. Some may have called him paranoid but worry soon settled in Jason's gut. He knocked and knocked but no one answered. 

"His kid is at the hospital," said a rough voice a few feet away from him.

Jason turned his head and across the hall stood an elderly woman with a weary expression on her face wearing a light blanket over her shoulders and shaking a cigarette out of its box, "Hospital?"

The woman nodded her head, her thinning gray hair shaking as she did so, speaking with a hint of attitude in her voice, "If you're looking for Mr. Lawrence, his daughter is in the hospital. She got sick just about two days ago. If a tall drink of water such as yourself is coming 'round here, I'm sure it's for all the wrong reasons."

Turning on his heel, Jason muttered thanks as he once again made his way down the stairs with his pastries, the elderly woman keeping an eye on him the entire time as she lit her cigarette. The young man rolled his eyes as he crept out of sight, "She isn't _his_  kid."  

He arrived at the hospital in twenty minutes flat, scaled the stairs and found her room in five. But what exactly was Jason doing there? He was no one as far as anyone was concerned. Hell, even the old lady thought he was acquainted with the bastard stepdad. 

Jason lent back on the wall opposite Debbie's door. He still held the batch of cupcakes in his arms, some already had been ruined, the frosting smudged to the box. It was only after a few moments that the young man was able to muster all his courage and enter the young blondes room. 

Making sure to open the door as slowly as he could, Jason inched his way in quietly. Butterflies and pink clouds adorned the hospital room. It was the children's ward after all. Debbie lay in her bed sleeping soundly and Jason almost immediately regretted his decision in visiting. Her mother sat at her side, looking up at Jason with concerned eyes.

"Can I help you?"

Debbie had been right. Her mother truly was a kind, beautiful woman even underneath her exhausted demeanor. Debbie had inherited her luminous blue eyes. Although very little else confirmed that this woman was Debbie's mother. But that mattered very little. She held onto her daughters hand but made no attempt to stand up as Jason closed the door behind him. 

He quickly came up with a cover story, "I-I'm Jason. I live down the street from you guys. I sometimes walk Debbie home after my shift at work... I brought cupcakes." 

Larena dismissed his nervousness and welcomed him as a friend and kind neighbor. She of all people knew a friend at a time like this was more than a good thing. Jason took a seat across from her, on Debbie's right side after setting down his box of frosted treats. 

As it turned out, Debbie's mother had taken a break from her waitress job every other day in order to be with Debbie for longer periods of time. Debbie had been in and out of consciousness the last days she was in the hospital. Surprisingly, the mother was quite the talker if given enough time. Yet their conversation was anything but lovely. Jason truly felt terrible for the woman.

"I should have never left her alone, Jason," she confessed.

The young man had been listening to the woman's stories for at least an hour as he kept her company. After having brought up a third cup of coffee for himself and a warm tea for Larena, she had ultimately began into the latest situation in her life. Much the comforter, Jason made sure to listen to every word this woman spoke and give his support to her. 

Jason shook his head, "You did the best you could, Ms. Ruiz." Sure, the woman was just a mere year older but Jason felt compelled in having manners and treating her with utter most respect.

"Can't even balance a checkbook," she scoffed, throwing her hands up, "Who am I kidding? I'm no mother of the year." 

From what he'd been hearing the past hour, Jason was positive this mother was far better than even the mother of the year. She simply didn't see it. But he was still sure to lend a helping hand in comforting her, a pat on the back or even with just giving some encouraging words to the mother. 

Larena soon found herself drifting to sleep, a fact of which Jason had noticed far earlier that night. Jason thought it best to have the mother go home and rest as she would work all day the next day. He helped her with her coat, reassuring the mother that he would look after Debbie and walked her to her car, bidding his farewells just as Larena expressed her thanks.

"You're a life saver, thank you so much, Jason."

Jason took his time walking up the steps to Debbie's bedroom. His head hung low. He still hadn't found out why his kid was in the hospital. Jason refused to intrude and ask her mother as it wouldn't have been any of his business but he couldn't help but worry. But that mattered very little as Debbie would be woken up by the time Jason reached her room.

"Hey, kid," Jason chuckled as he reached her bedside.

Debbie let her eye's adjust in the darkened room, "Red?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend on ending the chapter here, I still had so much for it but I didn't want it to be a bundle of information in one super long chapter so I decided on cutting it off here. Quite a quick update in all honesty. Thanks for the comments they really lift my spirits and as always, have an awesome day!


	5. A/N

I tried my best to keep this story free from author's notes but I couldn't help it!! I've been super busy this week with quite a number of things. I helped a relative move, babysat sooooo much and congrats to me I passed my driving test I'll be getting my license in a weeks time yay!! And of course the main point for this authors note, I used my rusty editing skills to pull together a fan made Red Hood trailer which coincidentally I wanted to create since last year.

The video is on vimeo (haha that rhymed) https://vimeo.com/278088111 and of course the other way you can get the link is from my Tumblr-  Mocosa Media aka punk_aliens_world

I also have part of the next chapter of this story done but not sure when I will really finish and post it. Your occasional (more like every chapter) commenting is very much appreciated and inspirational Illuvien and of course the rest of the readers' input!! Which is why I posted the other Debbie related one shot as well as one for our boy Grayson. 

Thanks so much for reading!! Hopefully I will be able to update soon as this is one project I do not wish to give up on since I've worked on the idea for over a year with a fellow friend of mine. Thanks again and as always have an awesome day!!  


	6. Chapter 5

It almost had given him a heart attack at first. Even without the mechanized hint in his voice which his helmet always gives him, Debbie had for a second believed Jason was- well... she wasn't completely wrong. 

"It's me, kid, it's  _Jason_." 

Jason let the young girl munch on the cupcakes he had brought her after Debbie refused to eat the healthy hospital food that was left for her in case she woke up every day. Debbie had her entire upper lip and nose covered in rainbow frosting which made a smile bloom on Jason's face. 

"Small bites, princess, save some for tomorrow," it made Debbie laugh as she devoured almost half the box of cupcakes Jason had brought.

Even though she had woken up and ate various colorful cupcakes, Debbie still lacked energy. The young girl's face drooped down even with the occasional smile or giggle. She also kept from talking as much as before. That is until a certain bit of information escaped her lips.

"Mean old Ed wouldn't share his candy so I thought I'd try some. It didn't taste like caramel though, and it looked more like pop rocks and medicine."

That had truly caught Jason by surprise as he sipped on his coffee. His face now stern as he looked at the young girl with growing concern in the pit of his stomach, "What?" 

Turns out Debbie had found her stepfathers stash. He punished her after she had spilled most of his supply over their living room rug and declared that they were only pieces of candy he had acquired at work. Debbie, being disobedient as ever with her stepfather, had snuck into his room one afternoon and swiped a large amount of drug, taking it back to her own bedroom.

One thing quickly led to another but they were fast in rushing the blonde to the hospital. For the time being she was only under surveillance and only once she could perfectly manage herself on her own, she would be free to go. 

It still didn't keep Jason from growing furious. He gulped down the most horrid words threatening to escape his throat and forced a smile through clenched teeth, "I'm just glad you're okay, Debs."

As fate would have it, a nurse soon entered Debbie's hospital room to inform them the end of visiting hours. Jason was quick in saying goodbye, he gave Debbie her well deserved hug and kiss on her forehead before promising that he would visit again soon. 

Jason had some business to take care of first. 

The night was still young as Jason made his way to one of his shared safe houses with Roy. The red head surely would be there working on some form of gadget or another. Most likely building Damian's well deserved weapon. 

  "Harper, what more do you know about UT?"  

Jason was correct. As he entered his warehouse/safe house, Roy was at his workbench fiddling with what seemed to be the wing of a miniature plane. The other man didn't even bother in looking up from his project, "Uh,  well you can get it in almost any form. Pills being traditional as well as pieces of paper like LSD. Knowledgeable chef's are becoming more creative from what I hear. What exactly are you getting at here, Jason?"

Jason wasn't sure if this would be a good idea. Although he had very little choice and he trusted Roy with far worse. Jason would trust Roy with even his own life. 

"I need to ask you a favor."

Roy wished he could say he was surprised. But in all honesty he was just down right relieved. Or at least he wished he could say he was somewhat relieved. 

Oh, who was he kidding, Roy was terrified.

In front of him was who he believed to be one of the smartest men, one of the best tacticians he had ever known. And of course being his best friend, one of the worst partners in crime ever (meaning the absolute best) and the one person who Roy trusted with every inch of his being.

"Let me get this straight," Roy began, rubbing his forehead and sighing heavily, "You've got a kid?"

Jason nodded, "Yes."

"Not your kid though, right? Hopefully?" Roy bit his lip and waited patiently for the answer.

"No- uh, well... not biologically. No."

What a mess it seemed they were in. At least in Roy's opinion. And yet Jason was always the one telling  _him_ to not bring in any personal matters to their night time patrol lives. Yet Roy dealt with the issue at hand how his partner had told him to do so. 

Jason took his friend to the hospital of all places. Roy would need to take care of the young girl all the while Jason himself tended to some certain parenting work. Although it wouldn't be Jason Todd and Roy Harper specifically who would be visiting the child. 

"Hey, kid I'm Arsenal!" 

Yes of course. The duo would don their masks that night. 

Roy and Jason entered through the window of her hospital room, making sure to avoid every camera once they reached their destination. Roy of course had brought along a few trinkets to keep busy and Jason himself had brought few snacks for the young girl. 

"Woah," Debbie had on the largest smile she could muster, "Are you like the Green Arrow or something? Connie from down the hall says-"

Roy shook his head, forcing a smile, "No!" he cleared his throat, "I mean well... nah. I'm way better than that clown. _And_  I've got better weapon's and gadgets."

The red head and blonde were quickly acquainted, much to Jason's overwhelming concern. He had given Debbie a small box of chocolates and promised Roy a trip to the junkyard if the two behaved while he went out. They were more than happy to oblige by his rules. 

Just as soon as he had laid down some rules, the Red Hood was once more out the window.

Debbie sat in her hospital gown lightly kicking her feet and eating chocolate, "Want some chocolate, Speedy?"

Roy sighed heavily, it would be a long night, "Move over, kid. And duh I want chocolate." 

Jason on the other hand was making sure he got his work done. He returned to the docks, making sure he hid in his usual spot, looking down to the meeting place where Lawrence would surely come to with his colleagues.

As usual, the two cars rode up silently as the men got out to meet each other. Jason was familiar with their conversations already. And he wasn't interested in it anyhow. He went to pay Lawrence a personal visit for a certain blonde girl in his life.

Delto was there as usual. He patted Lawrence's back and the men shook hands as the others congratulated him. Oh, Jason was beyond prepared to rip him a new one. 

He waited for them to leave the older man. Once Jason was sure the cars were out of sight is when he dropped down. 

"Having a nice night, Lawrence?"

The man took a look around, searching for the source of such a mechanic voice. Before having the chance to take a step forward, a knife was positioned far too close on his neck. Jason had him pinned against one of the filthy shipping containers. 

"Who-" 

"Don't say a fucking word or I'll dismember you right where you stand," the man coldly stated after covering the others mouth, "Nod if you understand, you idiot."

Lawrence nodded. 

"Now," Red Hood began, "you put a little girl in the hospital-"

"That wasn't my fault I-"

Jason pressed down on the knife making a string of blood trickle down and stain his blade. He sighed and shook his head as the man stayed quite, "You bastards just don't shut up do ya'? You were the one who put her there in the first place with your idiot jobs. Nod if you understand."

Lawrence was now nodding quickly, swallowing all pain from his minor cut due to the knife at his throat.

"You put her in there, I'll be the one taking her out," Red Hood tilted his head while releasing pressure on his knife. Oh how he wished to just slice old Lawrence into a million pieces then and there. But of course he couldn't. "Get rid of your ties with Delto, Lawrence. Keep the girl and her mother out of your filthy deals."

"I will! I swear it!" 

The Red Hood took a half step back, wiping his blade clean on Lawrence's shoulder before chuckling to himself and offering his hand to shake. Lawrence's breath was uneasy, swallowing hard he took the gloved hand as Jason presented him with a firm, almost hurtful grip.

"To be sure you follow orders..." 

_SNAP!_

Jason left the man clutching his crookedly bent arm as he made his way back to his girl. He made sure to make enough damage. A warning. If he didn't follow his directions well Jason would have a blast in repeating his message. Maybe even invite Roy with him. 

It took him little to no time to reach the hospital. When he did, Roy and Debbie somehow miraculously were able to fit in the girls' bed and were heavily sleeping. Roy's own mask was threatening to fall off, his usual cap was sat atop the desk to his left. Debbie had various sloppy braids done into her hair as she slept with her feet draped over the red heads abdomen. 

How he ended up with such people in his life, Jason had no clue. Yet he wouldn't give it up for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that a chapter! Hope you enjoy it and I can only try my best to update weekly or as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with the story!!


	7. Chapter 6

All was well and fine the following weeks. Almost a month since having been released from the hospital, Debbie was back to her usual sassy self. The young girl continued her snack-meets with the Red Hood. Jason made sure to bring them something fresh to drink either water or juice, his own drink sometimes having a tinge of alcohol all the while Debbie baked them delicious treats. 

Debbie had also informed Jason of Lawrence and his broken arm. A work related injury he proclaimed. He told them he'd fallen down some stairs. A weak excuse but Jason was proud of his work, although crude.

One night they decided on going on a walk. Debbie wished to ride on the man's back while he swung using his grappling hook but Jason was very much against in, fearing for her safety.

"To quote Hamlet, Act III, Scene III, Line 92.... No." 

Debbie let her arms fall dramatically low as they walked the streets of her neighborhood, "You and mom do the same thing. She says Shakespeare was a true romantic."

Jason laughed. He carried his helmet under one arm and reached out with his other for Debbie to take. The blonde smiled and jumped before grabbing his hand and walking alongside him. 

"Your friend Jason is really cool. I really really like him!" she beamed. 

With a light chuckle, Jason shook his head, "Yeah? How much"

"A lot! Like one hundred million thousand!" 

Sooner than later, Debbie began telling him stories of her parents. It must have been the time and the amount they had walked but the young girl begged for the man to carry her on his back as they found themselves in the park by her home. 

Debbie was never too tired to talk or tell the man a story or two. "My dad was really nice, my real dad that is. He could have been a singer I bet. My mommy always wrote him such nice letters but only he could make them rhyme for her."

Her stories lifted Jason's spirit as they sat together on the park bench. He sat his helmet on the ground as Debbie leaned against his side for warmth. She told him of how her parents had met and known each other as children but never really began to spend time together until their high school years, getting into different levels of trouble every day.

The blonde tilted her head up, "Did you and Arsenal ever do stupid things?"

Jason turned his head quickly, "Language, kiddo. But yeah, of course we got into trouble. He's the best partner in crime anyone could ask for," the man smiled and chuckled as he reminisced in old memories, "I almost gave him a heart attack when I came back from the grave."

"Tell me more," Debbie's voice was faint as she got comfortable beside Jason, using his shoulder as a pillow. 

Smiling, he continued, "Even when I argue with my brother's, he's always been there to lend me a hand. Or a wrench. Alfred too and hell even Grayson," he shook his head, a light chuckle escaping his lips, "See, this is all weird and new to me. I came from a real bad home similar to yours. I suppose that's the reason I feel responsible for ya', Debs. You have the potential to do great things, kid. And I want you to know that I'm here for you."  

Nodding his head in acceptance of what he'd just said, Jason looked down only to find the small blonde curled up and fast asleep, one of her hands clutching his jacket in between her pudgy fingers. 

"Good talk, kid."

On a different day, Jason donned his civilian clothes as he went to pick the blonde up from school. Nothing out of the ordinary but he had taken a break that week when his attention was required elsewhere. 

Debbie was beyond ecstatic when she saw Jason, a huge smile plastered on his face as he tried to keep his cool with his hands in his pockets. Low and behold, the seven year old was still able to push Jason back a few inches when she tried to tackle him with a hug. He truly was a very heavy man. 

That was also the night Jason found himself at a nice family dinner. When they arrived at Debbie's home, Jason normally would stay to help the blonde with her homework and/or cook her something to eat. 

Although when they reached her home, both Debbie and Jason were surprised to find her mother in the kitchen, in the middle of cooking a nice dish for them to eat. 

"Mommy!" Debbie immediately ran to hug her mother and Jason now felt a bit insecure and bashful for intruding. 

Her mother remembered Jason well. She was thankful for his help in walking Debbie home from school as well as his visits at the hospital and wished to repay him in some way. 

"I took the night off and thought I would surprise you both," Larena welcomed with a smile as she noticed the man slowly taking steps toward the front door, "Do stay, Jason. My treat. A nice night like this, no one should spend it alone without a warm home cooked meal."

Jason shook his head and chuckled, "No thank you, ma'am, I'd hate to interrupt if your husba-"

"He wouldn't mind, he's working anyhow," she reassured, a towel draped over her shoulder, "You're a good friend to this family, to my girl, and will always be welcomed with opened arms."

Perhaps it was her unique kindness or the twinkle in her eyes but every word coming from Larena's mouth punctured Jason into the soul he didn't think he had in the first place. 

"Thank you."

And so Jason found himself being part of a tiny family. Most possibly the only good the family had been gifted with in a very long time. Of course Jason had other things in his life needing his personal attention but whatever it took to make his kid happy, Jason would do it. 

The young man did as usual. He helped Debbie with her homework while her mother finished dinner. As she set the table, the duo were scolded for having not washed their hands and in all honesty, Jason was taken back to when he was a kid and Alfred would do the same to him. 

Of course the family was made to say grace before eating and Debbie was made to have the honors.

"Deborah Holly, don't make me ask you twice," Larena warned when Debbie attempted to sneak a dab of mashed potatoes on her finger. 

Debbie flared her nostrils and forced a smile as she sat back in her seat and clasped her hands together, "Dear almighty, thanks for the grubby soon to be in my tummy, amen." 

Her mother sighed and shook her head, trying to hold back a laugh as Jason did the same by biting his lip. Debbie was quick in taking as much as she could and filling her plate as well as her stomach all at the same time. A plop of potatoes on her plate, a spoonful of peas in her mouth, a piece of chicken on her plate and a large gulp of juice to drown the peas. 

"Debs, you'll choke. Small bites, kid," Jason laughed as he witnessed the craze in front of him. 

Soon enough, Debbie's mother asked what Jason did for a living. Jason of course was quick with an answer although his own mouth was full of such delicious food that only worked in reminding him of Alfred's own cooking when he was young and living in the manor. 

Clearing his throat and wiping his mouth, Jason responded with a respectful smile, "I work with cars mainly. A grease monkey I've gotta admit."

Jason found out more of Debbie and her mother that night. Her mother had various talents, one of which being cooking and baking. Most of the treats Debbie would bring Red Hood were home made by Larena herself whenever she had the time. The mother had also dropped out from college, a literature major in thoughts of becoming a teacher or journalist when she'd found out Debbie was on her way.

They shared laughs and smiles all around as Debbie told them of her adventures at school and Larena recalled her own crazed youth. Jason had little to share but was happy to comment a few times he and Roy had gotten into trouble when at the arcade as kids.

But as things went, the time well spent would come to an end. 

It was becoming late and Jason was concerned for when Lawrence would arrive home. He was out working after all. If the work he was doing had anything to do with his crooked jobs, Jason would truly make the man regret it. 

Soon enough, he helped put Debbie to bed before bidding both mother and daughter farewell. Jason was given some food to take home and was more than thankful for it. Roy would be glad to steal it all if he saw it. 

It didn't take Jason long to arrive at his apartment. He kicked off his boots and tossed his jacket before placing his plate of food in the fridge and pulling out a beer.

Jason sighed and snapped open his can, "It's a school night, brat. Bruce know you're here?"

Damian sat in a chair in Jason's living room. He wore his Robin attire as he crossed his arms and pursed his lips, ignoring the question, "Did you have a nice night with your replacement family?"

"I'm not in the mood for this, Damian. Go home." 

Yet Damian refused. Jason let himself fall onto his couch as he propped up his legs and took a sip of his drink. The younger boy rolled his eyes and made a sound of utter disappointment. 

"I came across information you may need. Be at Destiny's in a half hour. A covert mission, Todd. Wear your homeless man clothes."

Jason scoffed. Damian was nearing the window he surely had used as an entrance, "What exactly am I looking for?" 

The boy grinned, "You'll see." 

Whatever Damian had up his sleeve, Jason would pray wouldn't force him into hating the brat any further. Although Damian very rarely came around with such information which concerned him. What was awaiting him at Destiny's could only either be bad news or really really bad news. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I didn't even edit BUT I planned out the story (which I should have been doing since the beginning) and I estimate this story will be about 10 or 11 but most likely 10 chapters long yay halfway there! Supported by how I have the chapters laid out and arranged it should be 10 but we never know what things come up and maybe will write 11. As usual, have an awesome day/night


	8. Chapter 7

Jason would admit it did take him a little bit of time to leave home. He had absolutely no clue as to why Damian would ask him to visit Destiny's. The diner would be quite empty seeing as it was late at night but it would be worth his time if Damian went out of his way to inform him. 

And he was right.

The young man ordered a chamomile tea. No shame in doing so since Jason didn't plan on staying awake all night anyway. 

At first he didn't know what he was searching for. So Jason sat himself in the last booth near the bathrooms. He would be able to scout out and notice anyone coming in or going out even with his back toward the rest of the diner. His ears would do much of the work tonight.

Just as the man took a sip from his hot drink is when he heard the familiar voice. 

_"Lawrence, my boy, we've given you plenty of chances."_

Goddamn it. Of course it would be the bastard himself. Jason would be sure to pay him a visit once again the following day. Lawrence had now gained the man's undivided attention.

Jason cleared his thoughts and made sure to keep his head low as he listened intently on the conversation going on just a booth away from where he sat. Their voices were hushed yet sharp, Jason had no problem in keeping up with them though. 

_"Del-"_

_"We warned you about this. Kept you on the tab and forgave you over the little hospital incident. You've wasted perfect product for the last time. Get the hell out of my sight."_

A few heavy footsteps were heard as the man left the diner as quickly as possible. Jason waited a few moments for something. Anything. His back was turned and the young man could only go by what his ears picked up on the matter.

How could Lawrence be such an idiot. Idiot was an understatement. Once a decently powerful man, now cleaning up the dirty work of others and not doing a good job at it either. 

Jason sighed and finished is drink. Just as Delto and his bodyguards stood up, Jason followed right after. 

A light drizzle of rain covered the driving cars as it slowly paved the roads yet the air was sticky with a warm gloss. Jason walked down the sidewalk, behind his unsuspected targets as he lit a cigarette, the flame illuminating his shadow covered face.   

_"Tell Sugar to get rid of the girls."_

That was enough to make the blood drain from his face. The girls. Lawrence. His failure with Delto. Of course. How could he have forgotten Debbie and her mother. Jason stopped in his tracks as it all came into realization. 

His mouth was agape, dropping his cigarette, Jason swallowed hard. His breathing was slow, staring at the two men walking away from him, unknowingly just a few mere feet away from the vigilante. 

Next thing he knew, Jason stomped his way to the men, punching and knocking down Delto's muscle as he soon held the other man by the collar of his shirt against the brick building aside from them.

"What did you do, you bastard? What did you do?!" 

At that same moment his phone rang. 

_The burner phone._

Jason breathed heavily before throwing one last punch and letting the man fall to the ground. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked briskly, pulling his phone from his pocket and immediately putting it to his ear.

"Baby girl?"

_"Red!"_

His eyebrows knitted together as Jason sighed and took a turn down the street toward his car, "Oh, kid," he breathed out, "tell me you're alright."

 _"Red-"_  she coughed, trying her best to keep calm,  _"-quick!"_

It was obvious that something was off. Debbie was shouting into the receiver and Jason found it difficult to make out what exactly was going on behind her shouting. 

"Debbie, listen I'll be there soon! I'll be there!"

Jason was in his car and down the street within the minute. At five minutes he reached Debbie's apartment. A large crowd had gathered around. Many children and adults blocking both the sidewalk and street. 

What awaited him would grieve Jason for years to come. 

"Debbie!" he yelled as he ran from his car toward the burning apartment complex. The entire fourth floor seemed to be the main source of the buildings' unlikely demise. Jason was quick with his actions, pushing his way through the crowd and the few firefighters that were at the scene, "My kid's in there, fuck off!"

 He was soon bolting up the fire escape to reach the second floor. Jason was able to bust a window open, helping many others make it out before going back to his own search. Within a few more moments, the young man was crawling through the third floor of the building. The smoke filled air burned his lungs and blurred his vision yet Jason kept going on his search.

"Jason!" he heard from behind him. 

The man wiped the sweat from his brow as he followed the voice calling his name into a janitors closet just down the hall. Yanking open the door, he found the small blonde sobbing and holding a cellphone tightly against her chest. Her curls now a heap of tangled mess and sweat covering her face.

"Jason!" she threw herself to the man's arms and cried into his jacket.

"It's alright, Debs. You'll be alright, princess." Jason held her tight as rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

Jason was able to get Debbie out before any more serious damage came to either of them. His jacket now an ashen stained mess resting on the young girls' shoulders as he carried her to an ambulance for help. Even after she continued to cry out to him, Jason urged himself back into the building in search of one last person.

The toughest part of that night wasn't rushing through a nearly collapsed building, no, it was facing the blonde with grieve stricken eyes to tell her of her mother. 

"They... I'm sorry. You're mom- there was no way for her to get out."  

No matter how much he searched, no matter how hard he tried it just hadn't been enough. 

Within days, Debbie and her stepfather were forced to live in a motel. On the down side, it was a terrible neighborhood in the prostitution district. On the up side, it was just around the corner from one of Jason's own safe houses. 

Even without a body, Larena had been buried alongside her late husband. The lot hadn't been difficult to obtain and the funeral was not difficult to afford. All courtesy of Bruce Wayne. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, Jason kept it under wraps, having borrowed some cash from the old man.  

Debbie never left Jason's side during the funeral. Roy had accompanied him, always having his friends back and being there for Debbie. Her stepfather had arrived with two other men following close behind him. A few neighbors had shown up out of respect but other than that, it had been a lonely burial. 

"What are we gonna do now, Jason?" Debbie had asked when the man had taken her away to walk among the other graves. 

Jason sighed, "It'll be alright, princess. I'll take care of everything."

And he did. Of course he did. Jason would make sure everything would be just fine no matter what.

On the upside, Debbie lived very near to one of his safehouses. Jason was quick in telling her that she would always be welcome. At any time of the day or night the young girl would be able to access his safehouse with a key of her own. 

Of course everything would be alright. It just had to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know it's been practically an entire month. Let's just say this was a very tough month but I was finally able to push myself and force myself to finish this chapter. As I said before, I planned the story out with ehh 10ish chapters very likely 10 complete chapters and guess what? This is chapter 7!! Which means only 3 more to go right? And maybe an epilogue?
> 
> I have a story for a sequel if that's what you would all like. Friend of mine and myself have had this AU in the gutter for a VERY long time so I have more than enough for a great story.
> 
> As always, have an awesome day/night, get your weekly bit of exercise in and let me know what you think of my uh... proposition I suppose?


	9. Chapter 8

It didn't take long for Jason to drop by and visit the blonde at her motel. Lawrence worked during the night, Jason was too preoccupied to find out where but made sure to do so anyway. Lawrence had returned to his old ways. Or possibly never had left in the first place.

He and Debbie found themselves sitting at the tables by the horrible excuse for a pool which the motel had. A lone inflatable duck swam around the pool which hardly had any water to begin with. Jason, as always, kept his domino mask on while enjoying his cookies or cupcakes which he would now buy for them both. 

"What time does Lawrence normally get back?" he asked the girl as she finished the cookie in her mouth.

Debbie shrugged, "I'm not sure. But he's always home by the time I wake up."

On the plus side, Lawrence had been too busy to lay a hand on Debbie again lately. That and Jason was sure to give him a warning if Debbie had so much as a scratch or bruise on her. It had it's perks, him being busy and all but Jason still needed to kick his ass for the way he was earning his money.

And Lawrence was surely in for it that night.

He put Debbie to bed and waited for the older man. If he had to be honest, Jason thought Lawrence looked like shit. Literally, the man was filthy from head to toe. Did he ever hear of a thing called bathing?

"You disobeyed me, Lawrence," Jason walked out from the dark parking lot while the other man got out of his car. 

Lawrence sighed. He'd been through the Red Hood enough times already, "The only employment out there is with Delto. Cut me some slack, Hood, I've never had a decent job in all my-" 

"I don't give a shit," Jason interjected, the cold night air making it's way into his helmet slowly.

Shaking his head, letting a light puff of warmth escape his lips, Lawrence nodded over to the man, "For a self proclaimed good guy you sure treat others like shit"

"Just doing what I gotta do," he shrugged, "Survival and all." 

Everything was fine for the time being. Jason himself had become busy the next few days and was unable to visit Debbie on various nights. Although it all seemed fine at the moment, if Jason had known what Lawrence had been up to those few days, he would have never left. 

Debbie had gone missing. 

It wasn't as though it had suddenly happened from one day to the next but it might as well have. Jason wasn't even sure how long she'd been missing. He had warned Lawrence of bringing Debbie into his business yet the man had not listened. 

But Jason would make him pay. That and more after he got Debbie back. Jason knew of an old abandoned warehouse near the far side of Bludhaven. If he finished his business quickly and quietly, Jason was sure Nightwing wouldn't mind one bit. 

"I've dreamt of this day for a long time, Lawrence," Jason's voice was soft yet nonetheless lethal as it was hidden underneath the electronic echo of his helmet, "Delto has Debbie I know that much. But I'm positive of two other things as well."

Jason walked around the dimly lit warehouse as the other man sat in a beat up chair, stained and sweaty. If he knew any better, Jason would have thought Lawrence was terrified but he knew him well enough. Lawrence was just praying for a quick death to end his suffering on his good for nothing life.

"Delto surely won't give me her whereabouts. Then we have you, I know you know where he has her. And friend of mine... you're going to tell me," with a flick of his wrost he opened up the knife secured tightly within his grasp, walking over to lean into the man, getting into his personal space, "Or-"

"Or you'll slice him up?" came another voice from behind him. 

Jason was quick in turning around, knife in hand and ready to fight. Within the shadows he made out one lone figure. Of course it was the mastermind himself. 

"Making late night visits I see," Jason joked as he realized Delto had come with a few police officers who stood behind him, their weapons not yet drawn up but still secure in their hands, "And you brought Bludhaven pigs."

It had first been beyond his knowledge how the man could have found him. But then again, the crooked cops from Bludhaven answered his question just as easily. Must have been under his payroll for a large amount of money if they brought him this close to Jason.

"Please," the man scoffed, "I knew you would bring the fool to torture. I've known of your visits to my worker for some time now already. Needed to get your attention somehow, Hood."

Jason turned his head back to Lawrence. Luckily his helmet hid his worry and anger on the matter. Lawrence simply shrugged as he looked at the man in front of him, "Just doing what I gotta do, Red. Survival and all."

So he'd been played. What an utterly stupid idiot he had been. Yet that still didn't help Jason in any way to find Debbie. If he knew what was good for him, the scum wouldn't touch a hair on her head. But Jason still thought it best to play the game. Dangerously so, he would come out on top in the end no matter what it took. Even if he had to bring the Bludhaven police force down with him.

"I didn't care at first, you handling my worker and all. But then I grew curious. You care more about the girl than even this bastard. And  _then_ I found out more about you. Your own gang," Delto began as he found himself taking long slow steps around the dim warehouse, "I am impressed I will admit. A Mr. Kyle Barnes in your crew as well as a Ms. Jill-"

Jason cocked his gun and held it to Lawrence's head, "If you know what's best for you, you'll shut the hell up, pal. Where's the little girl?"

It was unknown how much more the man knew of Jason's other business affairs but he surely didn't need to find out. They were trying to get under Jason's skin but he refused to let them succeed. He needed to find Debbie. She was his priority.

The few police officers in the warehouse seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal happening in front of them. Some had even put their weapons away while others kept them aimed to the ground. Most of their attention was at their boss who thought of himself as invincible. 

"You point that gun as though I care about him living," Delto shrugged, a mere few feet away from Jason who held on tightly to his pistol, finger on the trigger ready for anything.

Lawrence's breathing became heavy as a light trickle of sweat rolled down his cheek. Jason cocked his gun. If Delto thought he was bluffing, he was sure to be proven wrong. He needed the location of Debbie.

 "But honestly," Delto held up his own pistol, "I couldn't give two shits about him."

_Bang!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm sad that my story has gotten so sad, I want to finish it quickly in order to work on the sequel! Which hopefully will be more happy and lighthearted (knowing me it probably won't) but yes indeed I have a name for the sequel and a rough plot for it as well. 
> 
> Since I began Debbie's adventure named after a Queen song aka Killer Queen by the amazing band Queen, it is only suitable for me to continue the tradition and decided to name the sequel Crazy Little Thing (Called Love) which I have yet to start on seeing as I haven't finished this story just yet but close to it.
> 
> If you're wondering about the mentioned Kyle Barnes and Jill they are characters from my friends story which is on Wattpad named Brother's In Arms by the lovely Lea_Selina if you want to check it out as well as the sequel Revenge. It has nothing to do with my own stories other than our small AU in which we made up that all our characters are from the same universe but anyway that's too long an explanation.
> 
> As usual, have an awesome day/night and leave comments on your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 9

"No! You idiot!" Jason yelled out, charging toward the man before the police force behind him drew their weapons as a warning. 

Delto scoffed, cleaning his pistol and putting it away, "Not like you never wanted to do the same thing. Don't be such a hypocrite."

Jason's breath was uneven and heavy. Lawrence had been his key to get to Debbie now he had to go through the boss himself. Not that it would be a problem although it still would risk the life of the young girl. Jason couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

"The little girl, you bastard if anything happens to her I'll burn your entire operation down," he growled, his hands now balled into fists. 

The paid officers behind the other man lowered their weapons, Delto scoffed, "No you won't." 

"You have no idea what I am capable of," he threatened.

Delto raised his eyebrow, looking at Jason in pure amusement. Oh of course he knew what the man was capable of. He simply wanted to have some fun while he could.

"I have the child at a warehouse. If you'd like to know more you'll do some things for me..."

There was little he could do at the moment. A dead man tied to a chair sat behind him while a row of police officers and their boss stood in front of him. Jason had been through worse before but he had nothing to lose then. If he wanted to keep Debbie safe he would surely need a plan and perhaps even some help. 

Jason nodded for the man to continue. 

"I always liked that helmet of yours, Red."

Of course. 

Jason was asked to take his helmet off. Not one of his proudest moments. Most possibly it was one of his more embarrassing moments. Jason truly had lowered himself to such a level. Yet all he could think of was the curly haired blonde that needed his help. She must have been beyond terrified. Crying, alone in an unknown place. Dark and cold. 

Which is why he did as he was told. Jason removed his helmet. His domino mask underneath which he was beyond grateful to have worn that night. Not that it would matter. They left him stripped and bruised to the very bone. Jason's face was unrecognisable when they left him beaten and bruised.

He couldn't fight back. If he did he just knew they would take it out on Debbie herself wherever it was she was being held. He was being taken advantage of. Maybe Damian had been right. 

As they kicked and punched, stripping him raw to his bones and shredding off the few layers of armor he wore. All Jason could think of was his girl. The beautiful blonde with her crazy curls which never stood in place. The way she laughed at any small thing. How she pouted and scolded him as though she weren't a child. 

_Debbie._

She was the reason. The very sole reason he let them go. 

Delto and his crooked cop friends. Jason let them walk away unharmed. He was sure he would be able to find the whereabouts of at least one of the man's own operations which would be an easy lead to Debbie herself. But Jason would need to be prepared before he could strike.

A dejavu feeling crept into his gut as he was left to bleed on the ground where the police force had left him. Abandoned once again in his life. Left for dead yet stronger now than before. 

Jason knew well that he would need help. He had been stripped of his armor and helmet. All because of the small blonde who he'd thought of as his own.

Never in a million years did he think he would return, asking for help. Jason went straight there after composing himself and hiding the boy from the warehouse. There he stood in the very cave he had grown up in. Where he had been born and had died as Robin, asking Bruce for assistance. 

He was able to catch Bruce right before he left on patrol. Of course it would anger Damian who was quickly sent up to his room after their night would be cancelled. Jason told him everything. From the gang to Lawrence having been killed, Jason told Bruce every single detail. He'd become desperate. Yet of course, as usual, it would inevitably result in a nasty argument. 

Bruce claimed that Jason had been reckless and naive. He had been foolish to bring in an innocent into his patrol life. It might have been innocent at first but it only escalated. Jason never should have become involved. 

"Says the man who's brought more kids under his wing than I can keep count of," Jason scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jason-"

"Can it, old man," Jason sighed. 

Although he was right, Jason couldn't just abandon Debbie. He needed help and he needed it soon. Tim was out of the picture seeing as the teen was busy dealing with his own problems and Jason couldn't be bothered in asking Dick. His older brother couldn't find out that Jason had been in his city. Roy would have been his best bet but even the red head wouldn't be able to give him armor or weapons on such a short notice.

Jason found himself pleading for help as he stood eye to eye with his former mentor, "This is bigger than both of us. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for that little girl. Please, Bruce."

His eye's were harshly bruised, cuts and blood stained his cheeks as Jason stood in his tattered clothing, domino mask long forgotten. But even in his current state, Bruce didn't bother in even lending him a hand or offer to patch him up.

Jason sighed. He knew it was too much to ask from Batman himself. He shook his head and sighed in disappointment before turning to leave. He'd find a way to get Debbie back himself. He had no other choice.

"You'll need Bludhaven help whether you like it or not," he heard just as he was making his way out of the cave, "I suggest you speak to Dick. He's off patrol tonight."

By this time Jason had turned around. His eyebrows furrowed, the young man kept a careful eye on his mentor. Bruce sat at his computer now, not bothering to even turn around, "I can't get involved... but if some armor went missing I wouldn't notice." 

And that was all he needed to say. All the permission he needed. Jason was thankful for such a sliver of assistance. He couldn't believe it at first but was quick with his action that followed. He didn't want to intrude any further than intended. Jason grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with all the things he would need. New armor, gadgets and even an extra grappling hook. 

On his way out of the manor, the young man made sure to leave a note behind, thanking Bruce for his help. 

"I warned you she would be your weakness," Damian had startled him just as Jason was going out the front door.

Fixing the bag over his shoulder, Jason scratched at the scab forming on his cheek, "Maybe she's my strength ever think of that?"

And with that, he was off. Damian scoffed as he watched his brother leave the manor. Jason had been through worse surely but Damian couldn't help but wish the older man luck on his suicide mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really want to finish this story to start on the next one. So much so that I might have accidentally begun on the sequel already. Oops? There is a possibility that I have two chapters done for the sequel but still haven't written the final chapter for this story... oops... Well anyway I hope you liked the chapter I'll try to update soon since I'll be going out of the country for the first week of September and won't be able to write for that week at all but maybe I'll get ideas for more writing. 
> 
> The only reason I was able to finish this chapter was because of music (as usual). So thank Selena (Quintanilla) Listening to old music you grew up with is quite comforting tbh. 
> 
> As always have an awesome day/night! Leave comments on your thoughts of the story and/or its sequel.


	11. Chapter 10

"Dickie, how's your night going so far," Jason greeted weakly as he found his brother coming out from the police station.

Dick had just gotten off work and was surprised to find Jason waiting outside for him. It wasn't unusual to find a few bruises or cuts on the man but tonight Jason looked far worse than normal. His jacket was an old one he hadn't worn in a while but the shirt and pants he wore were tattered beyond belief.

It was only after a few moments that Dick realized his brother was wearing his Red Hood gear although his armor was missing, seemed to have been torn off, "Jason, it's practically morning, what the hell happened to you?"

"Can't talk here," the man kept his head down before grabbing his brother by the shoulder for support and leading them away from the station, "I've got a safehouse nearby."

It didn't take long to reach his safehouse. Jason had many hidden and at his disposal if ever needed. Dick wasn't even surprised anymore that his brother had a safehouse in his very city. He was quick to help his brother walk as they let the rigid winter air hit them on such a harsh morning.

"No, no," Dick began to say, "It can't be. There are no crooked cops in Bludhaven."

They had taken refuge in Jason's safehouse in the city. Dick began to patch his brother up immediately as the other told him of what had happened. He hadn't told Dick of Debbie exactly although he did mention they had taken something of great value from him.

"I made you a list of the cops' names. The one's I remembered," Jason groaned as they stitched up a large gash made on his back, "Think Nightwing can do something about it?"

It was worth a shot asking his older brother for a favor. Jason knew he could count on him whenever he needed the help but this time it seemed almost irrational. It had become personal. And he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not to bring Dick into his affairs.

Dick thought of it although ignored the question, finishing up his work and cleaning the few stains of blood from his brothers shoulder blade, "Did you get any sleep? Try to catch a few hours-"

"No," Jason stood up immediately after Dick had finished the stitching, "I need to know if you can do this. Please. Can I count on you?"

It wasn't like Jason to ever ask for favors. Something was off. Yet Dick decided to not press on the matter. What had happened obviously made an impact on Jason. Dick had done little for his brother when he was younger, maybe this was one way he could make up for it. That and family was family. They took care of one another no matter what.

The older brother ran a hand through his hair, taking the bloodstained piece of paper from Jason's hand, "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

He could begin with the list of names. It wouldn't be tough work at all. Although he would have to start immediately.

"Tonight, Dick," Jason's eyebrows furrowed as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders and grabbed his duffel bag, "It has to be tonight."

Dick nodded, "Tonight it is."

It was even less difficult to bring Roy on board. Once he found out they had taken Debbie, the red head was ready to murder. It was Jason who kept him at bay while in his Gotham warehouse. Roy had been eating breakfast and working on one of his new prototype arrows. Jason was worse for wear. His face bruised and disheveled but his heart worn on his sleeve as he walked in to meet his friend.

"They took my helmet," Jason claimed as he dropped his duffel bag on Roy's workbench, "Fix up that armor. I need it done by tonight."

Roy nodded and began his work. He set down his cup of coffee and cracked his knuckles, opening up Jason's duffel bag as the man went to his desk on the far side of their warehouse. Jason peeled off his clothes, checking the damage done to his body in a cracked mirror hanging off the wall.

"Doing alright, Jaybird?" Roy asked as he ripped a piece of armor in his hands, ready to take it apart and reinforce it's strength.

Jason cleared his throat, nodding before going for the door leading to the roof, "Just need some air."

Watching over the gloomy horizon cleared none of his thoughts. It only served to trouble him further. With each passing hour the young man grew tired with himself. Jason kept a hand tightly over his mouth, fearing he would throw up. None of what was happening was right. It was far from civil. Just thinking of what could be happening to the poor child made him sick. Disgusted in himself. He had done it. Not Lawrence, not Delto. Him. 

Would he truly be able to live with himself if any harm came to the girl?

Clutching the filthy toy in his left hand, Jason brought up the sad excuse for a bunny. It was old and torn. One of its ears threatening to fall off at any moment. What may have once been a lovely companion for a child now mocked him and his mistakes. 

"Just you and me, Stevie," Jason shook his head and brought a cigarette to his lips.

Not a moment later did Roy appear, his hands stained and filthy as he walked over to his friend. He quickly noticed the bunny in one hand and cigarette in the other but refused to comment on either.

Roy shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets, "Quit beating yourself up about it, Jason. It won't help with anything. Iv'e got your new armor done. Might even be able to fix you up a helmet before you go."

He knew his friend was afraid. Not for himself but for the young girl he grew to care for. For the young girl he grew to love as his own. The one who had given him purpose. The same who made him laugh as when he was a boy and the same who helped rid him of all worries while he was with her. She had been gifted to him by some unknown force. 

Roy was beyond grateful for the ray of sunshine which illuminated Jason's somber life. She gave him reason to be careful on nights of patrol. Why he took care of himself and made sure to return home in one piece. It was only a matter of time before he broke down again. Roy would have none of it.

"Screw the armor. Forget the helmet," Jason's raspy voice had broken the silence which fell upon them, "I'm going without it. No reinforcement. If I can't get her back like this I don't deserve to get her back at all."

It would be fair game. Delto himself had no armor on his person. All he had were his hired cops and goons, half of which Dick would take care of. Other than that, he had simple weapons. Pistols and knives, Jason's favorite toys of all. 

"They'll see your face, Jason," the red head remarked.

Jason shrugged and pursed his lips, "They'll all be corpses by the end of tonight."

Roy immediately volunteered to help his partner in crime. He would surely be able to succeed by himself. What Jason simply didn't understand is he didn't  _have_ to. The red head would always have his back no matter what. 

Dick himself had contacted and warned them to be careful that night. Nightwing had done as promised and more. He found information for Jason as well as immobilized any police force from his end. A tricky job although not impossible for the man. They had found their stolen captive. Debbie. 

Which was how the two partners found themselves at the edge of Gotham. Just off the basin, a large thicket of green. A blanketed piece of woodland. A gorgeous view if Jason said so himself. Cold yet calming as night slowly set. They would be searching for a compound of some kind. An old forgotten farm. 

His piece of strength hanging from his belt, Stevie the lucky rabbit. Jason had no armor,  only his jacket to keep him both safe and warm. Roy at his side just the same. The man gripped his hat and gave it a light tug down his forehead. He'd been instructed to leave his own weapons by Jason.

The young man nodded and took a deep breath, "With me, Harper?"

Roy gave his most cheeky smile, "To the end, Todd."

Within the confines of the dark room she was being held in, Debbie did her best to stay as quiet as ever possible. She hadn't known the reason behind her abduction but she knew Red Hood would come for her. He just had to. He knew how to fix things, he always did. 

The vigilante had taught her many things. One of which was to never give up a fight.

Debbie's hands and feet were bound. Itchy, thick rope keeping her from escaping. For the last hour she'd been scratching her ties along a broken edge of a mirror on the wall. Although she had little to no light, the young blonde was able to improvise and began searching, feeling along the long walls of the bedroom which she was being held in.

With the windows covered and nailed shut, only a sliver of light made it's way to her during the day. She was a patient girl, Taking her time, biting and using the forgotten mirror to loosen her ties. And after that hour of desperate patience, she felt the comfortable loosening of the tight grip on her wrists. 

Jason didn't mean for either of them to get hurt. He and Roy had infiltrated the old farm smoothly. Taking out the few guards out in the field and those on the porch. Yet once they were found, all hell soon broke loose in the dining room and living room.

"Having fun, Harper," Jason was quick to state with a sly grin as he took cover behind a table. 

Bullets flew past the two as they hid in the dining room. Roy jumped over and lay down beside Jason, half empty gun in hand as he kept pressure on his bleeding shoulder. Roy laughed dryly, "I was never much of a gun sort of guy."

There were still too many men firing at them. They hadn't done any planning yet it seemed to Jason this was the sloppiest rescue mission they had ever partaken in. Terrible really. But his partner at his side reassured him that all would be well in the end. Even if he was wounded they clung to the hope and adrenaline of the night. 

Jason continued to fire his gun, hitting two other henchmen before turning back once again, his gun now empty, "That's it. I'm out. Give me your gun."

Beside him, Roy chuckled, tossing his gun to the man and brought up an old fire lantern, a large toothy grin now on his face, "How about a barbeque?"

Without a second though t, Roy threw the lantern as hard as he possibly could. Jason was quick with his shot, making the entire living room catch fire, engulfing many of those caught in the blast. 

"Run, idiot!" Roy yelled at his friend.

And that was exactly what he did. Jason was sure Roy would be able to take care of himself and take out any other henchmen in their way. The entire house would catch fire sooner than later with the stunt Roy had pulled. Although efficient, Jason now had to retrieve Debbie before the house fell on him. 

Jason had made it up the stairs, few henchmen around as most were either dead or making their escape. The young man coughed as the fire quickly spread from the living room. Catching on the curtains, rugs, devouring furniture. 

He crashed, dragging himself along the walls before kicking down yet another door, "Debbie! C'mon, baby girl... Debs!"

And then suddenly there she was. 

The heat quickly became unbearable. Flames quickly traveling up the stairs and on Jason's tail as he rushed into the bedroom, the small blonde standing with her back to him. He was quick to drop down at her side, flames creeping into the bedroom. 

"Red?" she whimpered as the man buried her within his chest, bringing her as close to him as ever.

He suddenly felt a wet warmth along his side. Not his blood. It couldn't be. Looking down, Jason noticed the piece of glass grasped tightly in Debbie's palm, her own hand now oozing hot blood. 

"Debs..."

Her face was sticky, filthy and stained in blood. Her eyes ever so soft now observing in terror the body on the floor, hidden by the bed she had been sleeping in for the last few nights.

"Jason... I'm sorry," she suddenly sobbed into his chest, dropping the piece of glass and clutching his jacket, bringing him closer to her.

"Oh, princess..."

Whispering comfortable words to her ear, Debbie sobbed into the mans chest. Wrapping her arms around him, her smalls hands stained Jason's jacket. Not that he minded, he was just so relieved to have found her. 

Only once he picked her up did Jason realize who's body it was that lay forgotten on the floor. The same person who had taken his girl away from him, the one who Debbie had dealt with herself. His poor little girl. Such a beautiful girl with an innocent nature. Now with blood on her own hands. 

They barely made it out of the burning home. Roy eagerly awaiting them, tired yet still on alert. No one was left. 

"Del-"

Jason cut him off with a shake of his head. They would not ever bring up the subject again. Perhaps he would tell Roy of what happened but not while it was still so freshly being processed by Jason's own mind. 

Dropping her gently to stand on the grass, Jason wiped Debbie's face. She now knew who he was. No more keeping it a secret. Debbie surely had put the pieces together. She was a smart girl after all. 

Smiling, the young man brought her chin up, "What's on your mind, kid?"

"You came for me."

Jason could help but let out a low chuckle, "Of course. We made a deal remember?" With that being said, he pulled a very filthy and injured stuffed rabbit from his side. 

"Stevie," she breathed out.

Others may judge him for the actions he'd taken. But Jason cared very little. At his side, Roy gave a light squeeze to his shoulder, proud and just as happy that they had their girl back. Debbie, although disheveled and injured from her hand couldn't help but let a soft smile appear on her lips. She was back home. Back with those she loved and loved her in return. She'd found her family once again.

"Let's go home, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! I REALLY wanted to finish this and post the new story which I actually have begun. This story took about 3 months to finish I believe? And that was only 10 chapters. The next story will surely be longer but not focus as much with Jason but still he is an important part! Go read Crazy Little Thing!! It's a sequel which I will be longer than this fic tbh...


End file.
